


【Riddle×Harry】Can’t Help Falling In Love

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※短篇完結
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682
Kudos: 1





	【Riddle×Harry】Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※短篇完結

哈利一直很痛恨自己克制不了自己的感情。  
  
他多少次對著自己叫囂怒罵他不該愛上那個人，多少次下定決心要把他完完全全地從自己的大腦和心臟驅逐出去，但是他媽的他就是辦不到，這真是活見鬼了。  
那個該死的混帳傢伙，殺了他的父母又想殺了他但是最後沒成功反而害自己法力全失，復活後現在仍然無時無刻想取他的性命。到這邊為止都沒什麼問題，但是那混帳似乎偶爾會化成他學生時期的樣子出去晃晃。也許是他計謀好的又或是該死的巧合，當他心血來潮溜出學校去外面閒晃的時候幾乎每次都會碰上那個男人，佛地魔——或許該稱他為瑞斗，明明有很多機會大可可以直接殺了他，但是那個人一直沒有動手。  
不，事實上瑞斗總是逮到機會就會對他施展索命咒或酷刑咒，但是幾次攻擊下來他發現那個男人總是會挑在他有絕對充裕的時間可以進行反擊時才下咒，就像是不想真的取他的性命。  
…這不可能，他沒理由這麼做。他一直這麼說服自己是他想太多了。

好吧，就算那個男人對他手下留情，他也不會因為這樣就愛上他的死敵。到底是從哪個環節開始出了問題？！——他始終想不明白。  
  
  
  
哈利心浮氣躁的一個人走在活米村的路上，他漫不經心的晃到《三根掃帚》的門口前，還沒走進店裡之前他就瞥到鄧不利多坐在角落的座位，如往常般笑嘻嘻的一手撫摸著那把長白鬍子跟他對面的人說話。哈利轉過目光，看到坐在鄧不利多對面的人竟然是盤踞在他腦海裡好幾天的男人的時候，他下意識的倒退一步，接著想也沒想的就拔起腿往反方向跑去。

哈利不知道自己為什麼要逃跑，但是在看到那兩個人坐在一起談話的那一瞬間，他只感到心底正湧現出一股無邊的妒意，那種妒意強烈而洶湧，勢不可擋。他對產生出這種感情的自己嚇到了，手足無措之下大腦已經幫他下達了逃離現場的指令，並且他也不想待在那兒繼續看著那一幕。

當他回過神來氣喘吁吁的站在原地調整呼吸的時候，哈利才發現他竟然一路跑到尖叫屋這裡來。他邁動步伐走到被木板釘死的老舊窗戶下坐下，雙臂抱著膝蓋將他的臉深深埋進去。  
已經無藥可救了吧。他想。雖然他在感情這方面不太了解，但是該有的自覺他還是有。如果不是真的很愛一個人是不可能會產生嫉妒的吧？只不過是看到那個人跟別人坐在一起聊天的樣子，他居然就無法控制自己的情緒。別說是把那個人的身影從他心裡清除出去了，根本就越來越無法自拔了不是嗎？

天啊，他到底該怎麼辦才好——…  
  
  
  
「男孩，你這麼毫無防備的樣子是想被我殺掉嗎？」

聽到前方冷不妨傳來的聲音，哈利的肩膀顫抖了一下，但是他並沒有抬起頭反而將他的臉埋的更低。不用抬頭他也聽的出來站在他面前的人是誰，此時此刻他最不想見但卻也是最想看到的人。

「有沒有人跟你說過聽到別人在跟你說話卻裝作沒聽到的樣子是十分不禮貌的，哈利？」來者蹲下身稍微使勁拉開哈利一直緊緊抱著膝蓋的雙臂，雙手捧起男孩的臉龐逼他直視著自己，「…你在哭什麼？這就是你不肯抬起頭看我的原因？怕自己哭的樣子太醜了會被人嘲笑嗎？」

「……」眼前有些模糊的哈利只能清楚的看到那雙紅眼睛正認真的盯著自己瞧。為什麼他會出現在這裡？為什麼他知道自己在這裡？為什麼剛剛明明是殺掉他的大好機會他卻沒動手？——太多的疑問在腦中一一浮現出來，哈利卻一句話都問不出口，動了動嘴唇好不容易才嚅囁的吐出幾個字，「…我才沒哭！」

聽到預料之中的回答，瑞斗勾起一抹微笑，「那留在你眼睛中的那些液體是什麼？」

哈利用力轉過頭用袖子隨便抹了幾下眼睛，像是在跟瑞斗賭氣般不肯轉回臉，「你怎麼會跑來這裡？」

瑞斗挑了挑眉，從來沒有人敢在跟他說話的時候不正視他的眼睛，雖然他很早就知道這男孩有多麼沒禮貌，但他仍然感到不愉快極了。瑞斗伸過手用力揪住哈利的下巴強迫他轉過臉來面對自己，那雙如翡翠般的綠眼睛因方才哭過水氣還未完全退去，看起來誘惑無比。

「我看到有個愚蠢的男孩一看到我馬上就轉身跑走，連聲招呼都不說不覺得實在太沒有禮貌了嗎？難道葛來分多的學生都是如此？」瑞斗側過頭用輕柔的嗓音在哈利耳邊慢慢吐出一字一句，溫熱的氣息令哈利微微顫抖著，想逃卻逃不了瑞斗的掌控。

「所以你跟著我跑來這種鬼地方到底想做什麼？」哈利悶悶的說著。

「在我回答這個問題之前，」瑞斗拉回身子慢條斯理的說道，「哈利，你先告訴我為什麼剛剛一看見我就跑的比豹還快？別以為你能用不想被我殺掉這類的理由來打發我，前幾次你看見我的時候可是完全沒有想逃的樣子，為什麼今天卻這麼反常？」

「我只是…」哈利看著瑞斗認真凝視著自己的眼神什麼也說不出來。他無法對眼前這個男人說出有關他剛剛的心中所想，他們是死敵，他不應該對他有除了憎恨以外的感情。更重要的是，他怕瑞斗知道以後會拿他的感情作為武器來對付他，他沒有理由不這麼做，對方是以狡猾奸詐出名的史萊哲林不是嗎？他既不想被玩弄更不想心碎。

瑞斗垂下目光看著哈利緊閉著雙眼嘴唇微微顫抖的樣子，他勾起一抹淺淺的微笑，他想他大概能猜到哈利逃跑的理由和說不出的話語。他一向很擅長看穿别人的心思，更何況是這個單純又不懂得掩飾自己的男孩？之所以問他只是想看到這男孩不知所措的反應罷了，沒想到好像有點捉弄的過頭了。

瑞斗抬起手輕輕撫順哈利亂糟糟的黑髮，意料之中感受到那個男孩抖了一下，他不由得加深嘴角的笑意，「哈利，你必須知道，在這世界上我所執著的東西只有兩個：一個是我的生命，另一個是你的。在你被我殺死以前我都會只看著你。難道你沒發現嗎？我不會在其他人身上耗費太多的時間跟精神，對於我的那些食死人部下我只會下達最簡潔有力的命令，對於鄧不利多我只有感到礙眼與麻煩，至於其他人我根本連看都不會看一眼。」

哈利不敢置信地聽著瑞斗平靜而低沉的聲音，從他的語氣中聽不出來有任何一絲一毫的欺騙或玩弄。他猶豫著慢慢睜開眼睛，瑞斗英俊的臉上帶著優雅的笑容，以往總是透露出殺意和冷漠的酒紅色眼睛，此刻流露出溫和的目光迎視著他的投過來停留在他的臉上。  
哈利瞪大著眼望著眼前這個男人臉上的神情，沒想到這個殺人無數的人竟然還會有這樣溫柔的表情，並且是對著他——面對他從來沒看過的瑞斗的另一面，他發覺他除了訝異以外，一個字也說不出。他動了動嘴唇想說些什麼，下一秒卻被摟進一個溫暖有力的懷抱，瑞斗的氣息毫無遮掩的包圍過來，那瞬間他突然感到有些窒息。

「我的時間，我的注視，全都給了你，我的男孩。」瑞斗的聲音溫和地傳入哈利的耳際讓他感到如此溫暖，他的心底不知道為什麼突然湧起一股想哭的衝動，他拼了命才將那股要命的感覺壓制下來。「所以相對的，你的生命是屬於我的東西，哈利，你的心以及靈魂也是。」

哈利低笑了一聲，「得到你的時間和注視，我要付出的代價也太大了吧？」

「那是當然的，你不知道有多少人想得到那些我都不屑一顧嗎？」瑞斗垂眼看著懷中的男孩，擁抱哈利的感覺很好，這麼瘦弱的身軀反而能引起他心底最深層的那股保護慾——他詫異於他竟然還會想保護別人。總有一天他必須要殺了這個男孩，他一直沒忘記這事，但是此時此刻他只想要一直擁抱著哈利，保護他愛護他。他捨不得放開。

「你遲早都會心甘情願付出你的全部，哈利。」

「…也許是吧。」哈利不自覺的綻開一抹微笑，他閉上眼睛傾聽著瑞斗有點不太規律的心跳聲。  
  
  
  
——啊啊，他終於想明白了。  
  
他愛上的，是這個彆扭的男人溢於言表的溫柔。  
即使他沒說出來，瑞斗還是能知道他的心思。  
他總是能說出他想聽的話，願意放下身段追過來安撫他的情緒，包容著他的任性。  
謝謝你願意了解我，你對我的寵和對我的好我全記在心裡。

或許他早已心甘情願付出他的全部了，哈利想。  
從一開始他就無法抗拒這個跟自己很相像的男人的一切，或許是從他注意到瑞斗不忍真正地殺了他的那時候開始，又或許是從他們第一次在活米村偶遇的那一次開始，又或許是在更早之前——他想殺了他卻沒成功只在他的額頭上留下那道疤的那一瞬間開始就注定了這一切的發生。

不管是從哪時候開始現在都不太重要了，但願他能像現在這樣永遠賴在他的懷裡享受他的溫柔。他會一直一直這麼祈禱著。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
